During The Night
by Forbiddensoul562
Summary: It's nighttime and L begins to watch Light while he sleeps. What does he see in Light's features? Is Light really as innocent as he says he is? Slight LxLight. Plz r&r.


A/N: Okay this is just a short little one-shot (no thirteen pages on this one, ha) that I came up with while I was reading some other stuff. It's so sad, I get shot down on another series and it destroys my ability to write anything more than one or two-shots. That's mildly depressing… Oh well...

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, which is obvious because if I did it wouldn't make any sense at all because I would have confused myself! … Did that make any sense? Anyway, I don't own any of the characters or anything like that. No suing!

Title: During The Night

It was night time again; everything was quiet and still. Everyone from the task force had gone home for the night leaving the building in an almost eerie silence.

L had every intention of continuing to work through the night on the Kira case, he wanted to get a step ahead and possibly find any lead that could be hidden in the evidence they had obtained.

But somehow Light had convinced him into moving from the workroom to the bedroom they had to share because of the handcuffs that connected them, so he could sleep.

L hated the thought of having to move all of his work into another room just so Light could have a few hours of sleep, for a few moments he even considered taking the handcuffs off so both of them could do what they wanted without that predicament. But he soon discarded that idea, he couldn't leave his number one suspect alone for any amount of time.

So instead he had moved with his laptop into the bedroom and sat on the bed with it before him. Light had laid down beside him, gave him a quiet 'thanks' and then his brown eyes that were darkened significantly by the lack of light slipped closed.

L was left to silently look over the different reports that had been sent to them over the past twenty-four hours.

For a while he slipped into his thoughts so far that he forgot that the teen was even lying beside him; it was only when Light adjusted the way he was sleeping did L come back to the room and eye him for a brief moment.

'He looks so calm.' L thought to himself as he tried to keep himself occupied with what was in front of him instead of who was beside him. 'But that's to be expected, Light is normally calm. But when he sleeps,' his coal black eyes moved over to Light again, 'he seems to take on a whole new persona.'

He tried to look away again. But as he gazed at the digital paper on the open page, he was now looking past the words without reading them; he couldn't help but feel that his eyes were being pulled back to the teen beside him by an invisible source.

He finally gave in to it with a muted sigh.

He closed his laptop and carefully placed it on the ground with his spidery fingers so it didn't make a single noise as it touched the hard floor below.

He then moved so he could look at the sleeping Light more. His observant eyes took in the way he looked as though this was the first time he had ever truly looked upon the college student.

Light lay on his side, facing towards where L had previously been; locks of his soft brown hair lay in his face in such a way that they didn't impede the detective's view of Light's tranquil facial expression.

His eyes, which always seemed to be so hard and determined in the daytime, were now closed; his eyelashes were softly resting on the soft skin below his eyes. Overall his face held no other emotion in it than the peaceful one that came with being asleep.

And yet still it made L want to smile, the thought of Light actually being at peace made him happy for an unknown reason.

Just then Light's brow furrowed together and he suddenly moved so he was laying on his back; his head now looking the opposite way it had been before. "Ryuzaki…" Came Light's voice in a quiet exhale.

L drew back noticeably in surprise, was Light dreaming about him?

His eyes then slid down Light's lithe form and came to rest on his hand that was now lying on his middle.

Throwing caution to the wind he gingerly picked up Light's hand, all the while watching the teen to make sure he didn't awaken. When he was sure Light hadn't been disturbed he commenced in looking over the warm hand he held so caringly.

It was warm to the touch, and his skin was as soft as silk; there wasn't a single scar or flaw on him to speak of. L ran the pad of his thumb over Light's palm, finding that he loved the way it felt on his sensitive fingertips.

He brought Light's hand up to his cheek, closing his eyes and letting the warmth radiate onto him. The only thing that would make this any better is if Light was conscious of this action and had done it himself.

Light began to move again; L's eyes instantly slid open in disappointment that the moment had been ruined by Light's incessant movements. Couldn't the boy just lie still and let him have his moment?

"Ryuzaki… please." Light spoke again.

L moved further into the touch of the hand he held at his cheek with his eyes locked on the other. "what," he asked, "what is it you want, Light-kun?" He wasn't expecting an answer.

So he wasn't surprised when all he got was a heavy exhale from Light.

"What is it you're dreaming about, Light-kun? Your words intrigue me." He whispered.

When Light remained still and didn't speak anymore L reluctantly pulled away from Light's hand in order to once again look at it.

But this time he was no longer looking at the actual skin as much as he was looking past it. During the day such things rarely ever caught the detective's attention enough for him to really take notice. But now, at night, when everything was quiet he noticed things on his suspect that had slipped by before.

Something in Light's hand held his interest at the moment. He wasn't sure what it was exactly but there was something in the way Light looked now that made him seem more innocent than he did during the daytime.

These did not appear to be the hands of a murderer. There were no markings on them to show his past crimes; they didn't seem like the ones that would ever pick up any kind of weapon to harm someone.

When Light was asleep the innocence he claimed during the day became even more apparent. It was hard for L to even try and determine which side of Light was true. Was he innocent as his appearance at night said? Or was he as guilty as his eyes said he was during the day?

He exhaled another heavy breath, "are you innocent, Light-kun?" He asked, unsure of why he felt the need to speak to the sleeping teen.

There was no need for this, he wasn't going to get an answer from Light, nor was he going to get any kind of reaction from his as long as the younger one was asleep.

He once again placed Light's hand back over his stomach just as carefully as he had done before and then laid himself down next to him; his endless eyes still watching him.

He hadn't laid there in silence for longer than a few minutes before Light adjusted himself again; this time turning back on his side so the two were facing each other. They were close enough now that L could feel Light's cool, minty breath touch his cool skin.

"Please…" He said in an exhale.

L's look contorted into slight confusion, his thumb came up to his lips, "what are you asking for, Light?" He asked, trying not to sound as desperate to know as he really was.

Just as he expected Light still gave him no answer.

L exhaled a nervous breath before sliding in ever closer to the sleeping teen beside him till their noses practically touched. And still he felt as though there was too much space between them.

He looked Light over once, taking in what he looked like from such a close proximity, so peaceful and at ease as his body took in the relief of a much-needed rest while his mind continued to work, producing images for only Light to see behind his closed eyes. L wished he could see, or at least know, what those images were.

He swallowed before he could somehow use logic to find a way to chicken out of this and closed the space between him and Light. Their lips gently touched; L was almost surprised by how soft Light's lips felt and how right it all felt. It felt as though he was meant to kiss no one else but Light.

He wished desperately that Light would respond. That the kiss would slowly draw him out of his dreams and into this reality and he would kiss him back.

Finally he pulled back from him, finding a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips and a new warmth filling his entire being.

He reached and took Light's hand again; this time intertwining their fingers together. He brought their hands up and placed a gentle kiss on the back of Light's hand before letting their hands rest between them.

"Goodnight, Light-kun." L said softly and let his eyes close.

"Goodnight Ryuzaki." And then a gentle pair of lips found the detective's.

The End

A/N: Ha, that was a nice twist on the end. Honestly, I had to sit and debate about whether I wanted to have that in the end or not. I thought it would be cute enough without it, but then I was finally like, "oh well, whatever" and now that I look at it I like it. So anyway, I think that's the first one-shot I've ever done where I had to wonder whether or not I would be able to get over a thousand words. I was beginning to fear that it would be too short. Anyway, thanks for reading!

Please review!  
-_Forbiddensoul562_


End file.
